Take me back
by ditaar
Summary: Edward:Rich,director of a BIG company,Bella's Ex-boyfriend. Bella:Not rich at all,a landscaper in NY,Edward's Ex-girlfriend.They Broke up because Bella's mistake.What happens when they meet again after 7 years? FIRST FANFIC,AH,OOC.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 1

Here I am, resting my head on the table in my own office.

Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, 24 years old and still single. I'm the CEO of Cullen International Trading Company. My mom, Esme Cullen, is a housewife and my dad, Carlisle Cullen, is a doctor. My dad don't want to be in this company so my grandfather decided to leave the company to me when I'm big enough to take over so here I am, doing work in my office .

My sister, Alice is an A-List fashion designer and her hubby, Jasper Whitlock, is the vice president of this company. Meanwhile, my brother, Emmett, is an Architect with his fiancée, Rosalie Hale, the model.

I'm the youngest billionaire, sexiest man alive, and the other blah-blah-blahs. God I'm so exhausted already.

"Edward!"Ugh. That voice only belongs to one person. She is always hyper.

Alice.

"What are you doing, Alice," I hissed.

She bounced and sat in front of me.

"I'm just visiting my hubby and my oh-so favorite brother of mine..."she sang at the favorite brother part. I decided to let go of that."You look so tired. Come with me and Jazzy to dinner," she said again sounding concerned.

"Nah, I can cook for myself. And after this little brown file I'm going home anyway," I said showing the stupid file I'm working on.

"Okay...don't over work yourself bro! I hate to see you so tired..."she said smiling. Thank you Alice.

"Thanks for your attention but I'm fine...Go get your Jazzy and get out of here!" She smiled at me again.

"Okay, Edward. I Love you!" Then she got up and hugged me.

"Bye Alice," I said as I hugged her back. Then she walked out of my office.

When she went out, she hugged Jasper. Jasper then saw me and waved at me. I waved back.

Okay, Edward! Just finish this little stupid shitty file then you're done! For today.

As soon as I was done with the file, I got to my silver Volvo and drove home.

Once I got home, I took a bath and then cooked garlic shrimp for myself. The food was delicious. After dinner I washed my own plate. I then headed to the bathroom to change my clothes and prepare for my sleep.

When I lay in my bed, I called Arnold or Arno, my German shepherd dog, and he snuggled beside me. I don't really mind because I wash him every week. I hugged Arno and went to sleep...

The next morning I woke up, doing the same routine.

Which is:

Wake up.

Eat breakfast.

Give Arno breakfast.

Wash the dishes.

Take a bath.

Get ready for work.

Greet Jack (Arno's babysitter).

Drive to my office.

Park the car.

Go to my office.

Work.

For two whole years. I do those things again and again. I don't really mind though. Okay, Edward! Time to work! Focus!

**BPOV**

I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. I'm a landscaper. You know the person who organizes and designs the gardens. Lame job? I know...But I like it very much. I like organizing gardens but today, Tuesday, I took a day off. I wanted to rest a bit so I walked around New York.

While I was walking, I stopped and looked across the way to a building that says CULLEN TRADING COMPANY. Sigh...

*flashback*

"Edward, wait!" I called him and ran after him. He ignored me and kept walking.

"Edward!" I called out again and reached for his hand.

"What do you want?!" He spat in my face and pulled out my hand which was touching him.

"I'm sorry..." I said as I looked down at my feet.

"For what? I love you, Bella. I do but you didn't love me back. You chose Jacob, not me. You and Jacob make a really great couple." He said with a fake happy tone.

"Oh yeah, in case you didn't notice, we are over," he said, "Bye Bella. Good luck with your life." Then he walked out.

---End of flashback---

That was the last words I heard from Edward Cullen.

Now, he's a rich man. Well, at high school he was the richest guy but I dated him not because of his money. I don't even want him spending money on me.

I broke up with him because of my stupid mistake. He saw me kissing, hugging and cuddling with Jacob Black at senior prom. And I regretted that. So yeah, now I'm single.

Jacob and I broke up seven months after the prom thing. He said he was bored with me and now he's dating another girl named Leah Clearwater. Though, Jacob and I are still friends right now. I'm not mad when he broke up with me. I'm even glad he did because I don't care about him. Heck, I don't even love him.

I still think about Edward's face, voice, how he kisses me and everything. I'm such an idiot to cheat on him. Oh god Bella! Why do you still think of him?! Its seven years ago! Old story...

After I finished staring blankly at nothing in particular, I continue with my walk.

I was tired at walking now so I took a cab and visited Central Park. At central park I bought an ice cream and just sat at an empty bench. I saw a man with his dog, a woman cuddling her daughter, and a girl hugging with her boyfriend, I assume. I sighed looking at the couple. They're cute.

Then someone tapped on my shoulder, breaking my gaze at the

I saw a woman maybe the same age as me but shorter with black spiky hair, wearing Gucci sunglasses, Kate spade tote bag, and a nice short sleeved white blouse with matching job skirt.

"Is this seat taken?," she asked. Well, she has nice voice...

"No," I answered.

"Can I sit here?," she asked again smiling.

Well of course! It's for PUBLIC! I thought to myself.

"Yes," I said as I smiled back.

"Thanks," she chirped. Then she sat.

I continue licking my chocolate ice cream.

"Nice shorts, "she complimented while looking at my shorts.

"Thanks. Nice skirt." I said, complimenting her back.

I finished my ice cream and I grab my postman bag smiling goodbye to the woman. Then I exited central park.

I took a cab again and went to Times Square...It's so crowded here! People kept bumping on me and saying sorry to me.

I only walked, seeing all the expensive things in the windows. I can never afford those. After all, I'm only a landscaper in NY. What did you expect? Expensive rings on your fingers, expensive Rolex watches, Versace, Guess, Gucci, Chanel and those more expensive brands? No, I can never afford those. Maybe a person like Edward Cullen could buy those. But me, Bella Swan? Dream on.

I live in a flat. He lives in an expensive house in Manhattan. Am I jealous? Maybe.

My life is terrible here. Charlie, my dad, is a cop in Forks. A little town in Washington. My mom, Renee is traveling with Phil, my stepdad. They both had money. Not so much though but they have a life. Their daughter? Smart, nice, and plain. Bella now is a LANDSCAPER.

I have to admit, I AM JEALOUS OF EDWARD'S PERFECT LIFE! He gets anything he wants! Nice clothes, cars, and EVERYTHING! Me? Nope. I was even lucky to have a boyfriend like Edward back in High school. He was the king of Chapman high school. I'm just the kid who moved from a little town named Forks to a luxurious boarding school in Los Angeles! In high school, I was the smart, nice Bella and dated the king of Chapman high school. People said we were the most perfect couple.

And I ruined it. I ruined everything. It was ME who messed up things. ME. IT WAS MY ENTIRE FAULT. Ever since I broke up with Edward, I never dated anybody (except Jake). I kept thinking about my mistake with Edward. I'm stupid. I ruined it! Why? Why do I keep thinking about it? It was 7 years ago for God's sake! SEVEN YEARS AGO! He probably doesn't remember me. Now, I live in a flat with my best friends from High school, Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley. They live in the third floor while I'm in the second floor. Angela Weber is a copywriter while Jessica works in a in a magazine named Twilight. Jessica is the gossip queen while Angela was the quiet one. Either way, they were both nice. After walking and thinking, I decided to go home. I took a cab again. When I pass the CULLEN TRADING COMPANY sign again, I couldn't help thinking about him...and it's so FRUSTRATING.

**AN: Bad grammars? Sorry. I'm not American; i've never been to America. Tell me what you think! Review! Thanks again for vinvinong86 for fixing it... (I hope she doesn't get bored of my thank-you's)**

**=D**


	2. Party

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**EPOV**

I HATE WORK. Well,not so much but i don't like it at all.

If Dad did agree with grandpa then I wouldnt be here. I'd be in college studying buisness or law. Not in this room reading papers! That's it! Im going to quit this job and give it to Jasper. I'm sure he would love this position! But grandpa loves this company so much...He worked 24/7 to turn this little company to the most sucsessful company since 1999. It's been ten years...And,he trusts me. He believes that I could do this job.

Sigh...

I couldn't just give up and quit for college. I decided to rest for a minute. I got up from my chair and looked to the window seeing Tuesday Morning of NY... It's kind of diffrent from LA.

ARGH! Why do I have to remember that? Now my mind is thinking about a girl with pale skin, brown hair and those beatiful brown eyes...

Isabella Marie Swan or should I say Bella, my love.

I winced remembering that name. My highschool sweet heart broke up with me at senior prom. I saw her kissing Jacob Black. Yep,she cheated on me! But I don't care anymore or at least I _think _I don't care about her. Whatever, I'm over her and I was mad at jacob black for stealing my girl but it's fine. I'm over her. But I wonder why she cheats, I've never been mean to her! I never hit or saying bad things to a girl! Well, accept Alice of course. But it was when we are little! Why am i thinking about her anyways? It was seven years ago, old story. But i have to admit,she was the best girlfriend I ever had. Nice, smart, beatiful and also very understanding...

Curiosity wouldn't get out of me. I want to know what she's like right now. I'm sure she's dating somebody handsome and gorgeous. I never heard of her anymore since that night at senior last thing i heard that Jacob and Bella broke up seven months after we broke up. I heard it from Alice, Alice knew it form Tanya, Tanya knew it for Jessica Stanley,one of Bella's close friends.

I heard my phone rang.

Alice.

"What is it,Alice," I asked as I opened my phone.

"Sorry if I am disturbing you...But tommorow is the world class Buisness meeting, right?"she asked.

"What?! Wait, I'll check my schedules first." I said grabbing my schedule book. Yes! How could i almost forgot!

"Yeah...Why'd you ask?" Is she coming??? I hope not.

"Just to make sure you know. Geez, since when did you forgot things, grandpa," she said annoyed.

"Well, thank you, Alice for reminding me." I answered back.

"Uh-huh, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going with you and Jazzy!"she said happily. Wait, she's coming? Oh no!

International buisness meeting is not a boring meeting actually. It's like a party full of top buisness people.

"Okay, then. I'm going to bring Lauren then," I said. Lauren is my high school friend plus my secretary. She is married to Tyler Crowley, who is another high school friend.

"Yeah okay. I already asked her to go shopping with me. There's no time to make a dress anyway. By the way, Edward. YOU HAVE TO COME TO MY PLACE TONIGHT WITH JAZZY," she said. Well, more like yelling.

For what?

"Why?"

"To have dinner with me and Jazzy at my house! Come on edward...I've never had one dinner with you since CHRISTMAS THREE YEARS AGO! Please....Im begging you..."she begged like a child begging for an ice cream to her mom. And I couldn't resist.

"Fine. I'll have dinner with you tonight," I said. Shes right, its been so long since we had dinner together.

"Yay! I'm going to cook your favorite food then! See you at 8 pm sharp. DONT. BE. LATE." Then she hung up.

Can't wait for that. In the next few hours I just work and work and work and work and more work.

I glanced at the clock. It says 7:39 PM.Okay, my work here is done and I could go to Alice's House.

I walked out of my office and locked it.

I saw Lauren at her desk typing.

"Lauren!" I called for her. She glanced up.

"What is it, Mr. Cullen," she asked. At least she's not the type of secretary who kept on seducing or flirting their boss.

"You could go home now. I'm sure Tyler is waiting and your daughter too," i said as I smiled at her.

"Whoa, thanks a lot Edward," she said while she packed her things.

"Dont forget tomorrow is the party," I reminded her.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen! 6 pm at the Plaza Hotel. See you tomorrow," she said as she threw a friendly smile and disappeared to the elevator.

"Jazzy!" I shout after Jasper. He glance up from his paper and smiled.

"Since when you used my nickname from Alice," he asked, bemused.

"Since now. Alice told you that I'm going to attend dinner with you guys, right," I asked, unsure.

"Of course! I almost forgot! 8 pm right??? She's going to be pissed at me if I'm late," he said panicking while packing his things. After he finished, he grabbed me by the arm and went out. He locked his office.

"Ok, Edward, let us hope that we will not arrive late. See you later," he said while rushing to his Black BMW. I only smiled back at him.

I walked to my silver Volvo and drove out of this bulding. Thank god there are no signs of traffic jam! This must be my lucky day! Usually, NY is so crowded at this time.

While im driving, I glanced at the clock. 8:01 PM. Woops. It was Jasper's fault he bought a house that was a little bit far from our office.

Whopee! I arrived at Alice's house and parked infront of it. I saw Jasper's car behind me. He got out and rushed to the front door. I got out of my car and saw Alice looking furious.

"YOU BOTH ARE LATE FOR SIX MINUTES," she shouted at me and Jasper.

"S-sorry dear, I promise it won't happen again," he apologized. It's kinda funny seeing Jasper like that.

"Sorry, Alice," I also apologized to her with a normal tone.

"I wont forgive you! But i forgive Edward... Come in, brother!"She said and smiled at me while reaching for my hand and pulled it. I saw Jasper's face smiling. I just rolled my eyes to him.

I entered their house. It's actually nice, medium-sized, classic house.

I walked towards their dining table. Ahh... Food... I'm hungry. I sat in front of Alice and Jasper.

"Here is your favorite food my dearest brother. Thank god it's still warm," she said, giving me my plate filled with well-done sirloin .

"Thanks,Alice. It looks so delicious," I said as I rubbed my stomach in circles.

"No,thank you Edward! I miss having dinner with you," she said smiling wider than ever.

"What about me???" Jasper whined with a pout on his face.

"You? What about you?" Replied Alice while eating her steak as if nothing happened.

"Come on, Alice... I'm so hungry. Please, give my food," begged Jasper.

"Alright." She said walked back to the kitchen and give Jasper a plate filled with meat loaf. "There."

"Thank you Alice," he said kissing her on the lips so long. Okay, too long.

"GUYS! I'M JUST HERE, YOU KNOW! I DON'T NEED TO SEE MY SISTER AND MY FRIEND KISSING!"i said making them broke their kiss. They laugh. And we continue our dinner while catching up on each other.

**BPOV**

Here i am having dinner with Angela. We're having japanese today. Angela ate her salmon terriyaki and finished a few minutes ago. I'm not finished yet with my Chiken Katsu and three salmon rolls.

Then i heard a knock.

"I'll get it," Angela shouted. She opened the door and Jessica is standing there with her work suite and bag smiling.

"Hey Jess," I greeted and waved my hand.

"Hi guys! Having japanese?" she said as she entered the apartment and walked towards me.

"Yeah, I bought it while I made my way here. Here's for you Jess," Angela said smiling.

"Ahh... the delicious smell of ramen! Thanks a lot, Angie," Jessica said smiling.

"Why are you so happy today? You usually complain about work," I asked.

"Well, my boss said that tomorrow I will be attending the international buisness meeting! And he said that I can bring two people with me, which is Angela and you," she squealed.

"What's the big idea? It's just a boring meeting, right," I asked.

"No,Bella. It's actually a party where buisnessmen meet with each other or more like socialize.We could experience the lifestyle of the rich and famous," Jessica squealed again.

"When is the party," Angela asked while sitting next to me.

"Tomorrow night, 6 pm. Come on, guys! Come with me," Jessica begged.

"Fine, my work is done at 4 pm anyways. Then I have nothing to do," I agreed.

"Oh! THANK YOU SO MUCH BELLA!!!! What about you Angie," she said happily.

"Alright. I guess I could make it. I already have my work done and the deadline is tomorrow," she said smiling.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!! You guys are the best!!!" Jessica screamed and hugged us.

"But Jess what are we going to wear," Angela asked. She actually has a point there.

"Dont worry! We have formal dresses, right? We dont need to buy another one!" This is why I like Jessica. She could be annoying but she's very supportive and an optimist.

"Good. It settled then," Angela said smiling .

Today was the party day. I grabbed my pencil and started designing a garden. Flowers there, Gazebo in the middle and may be a fountain. My clients aren't really the rich and famous ones. Just normal people who enough money. I design gardens with a normal price and still could bargain. Im not that good anyway.

I finished my designs and walked to the boss's office.

"Ms. Johnson," I said to my boss. Victoria Johnson, a 30 year-old woman with red hair is my boss. She is kind and very professional.

"Yes, Bella," she asked with her kind tone.

"I already finished my work," I said giving her the designs.

She looked at my drawings.

"Wow, Bella! This is absolutely amazing," she said happily.

"It's not that much but yeah, I drew it," I said.

"Shut up. This is amazing. You must be talented, huh," she said.

"I guess so," I said. I could feel my cheeks starting to heat.

"Bella, because your work is done, you could go home now," she said smiling.I glanced at the clock.3:26 pm.

"Thank you so much Ms. Johnson," I said and walked out of her office.

I quickly packed up my things and went out. Hooray! I have a free time!

Like yesterday, I walked around New York. Actually, I went to times square, the heart of NY. I walked around and stopped in front at a store. I saw a soft blue tube dress. It's so beatiful. Without thinking i walked in to the store.

"Welcome,miss," A girl greeted. She must work here.

I smiled to her and walked my way to the dress that caught my eye. I touched it smoothly. Aww... It's made of 100% pure silk!

"That's a very special dress, miss. Our designer, Alice Whitlock, only made two of that dress. It's one of her best designs." The girl said.

Alice Whitlock? Isn't she the A-list designer??? Oh my god! I like her designs a lot (altough i never buy her dresses, I can never afford them.)! This dress is really gorgeous.

"You could try it if you want, miss."she said. I looked up to her.

"Sure," I said. She pointed at the fitting room.

I went inside and I took my clothes off and put on the gown. It's so… silky! And it fits too! I opened the curtain and stepped out.

"You look so beatiful," Amber exclaimed. I notice her name tag.

"Thank you. How much is this," I asked. I'm sure its very expensive.

"It costs 5,700 dollars,"she said. OH MY GOD! I CAN NEVER AFFORD THIS! But i like it so much. Dream on,Bella! You cant buy this dress!

"Oh. Well. Okay then." I said and got back to the fitting room.

I looked back into the mirror again. I look diffrent. I look like I'm rich and beatiful but sadly I'm not. I put back my clothes on and give Amber the dress back. I was so sad to let the dress go.

Put your self together,Bella! Its just a dress!

Yeah,a very gorgeous dress I ever laid my eyes on. Hufh...

"Thanks, Amber." I said while walking out from the shop.

"Wait,miss!" Amber called after me. I turned around.

"It looks great on you. Like this dress are made special just for you. Don't you want to buy this," Amber asked.

"I know. I want it so badly but I can never afford it," I said sadly and walked out.

**ALICE POV**

I decided i want to visit my shop. I wonder if there's anyone who would buy it. I hope Amber,the worker, does her job very well.

While I was walking, I saw a woman walked out from my shop looking sad.

WAIT! I KNOW THAT GIRL! That's the girl who broke my dear brother's heart, right??? I looked closely...Yes! It is her! It is Bella. I knew it! Yesterday at the park I met her but I wasnt sure. When she walked pass me I turned my head so she couldnt see me. Should i tell Edward? After Bella walked pass me, i went inside the shop. Not many customers today.

"Amber!" I called out.

"Oh! Welcome, Mrs. Whitlock," she said, a little bit scared.

I may be short but there's something about small packages, right?

"Why is that woman, the one who just walked out , looking sad," I asked. I wonder why Bella looked so sad.

"Well, m. The woman loves the 'blue serenade'dress so much but she cant afford it."she afford it?

I walked to the dress. Sure this look like a simple tube dress. But its 100% pure silk and what makes it special is that I made it the day Jasper and I got married so its very special. And the price is not so bad too.

My mind drifted back to Bella.

Should I tell Edward I saw Bella? No. Maybe not. It's not that important anyway, right? Or is it important? Its not. I still cant believe Bella is in NY. I tought she was still in L.A or moved back to Forks, her home town. I decided to let it go. Whatever.

**AN:Why did i named the dress blue serenade? Because i was listening to MY FAVORITE BAND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD,secondhand SERENADE,and my favorite colour is ...**

**So far,this is the longest chapter i ! Once again,if the grammars arent right,sorry.I AM NOT AMERICAN.**

**Thanks who add this to th****eir**** fave stories and all the alerts+somebody who reviewed.****It****'****s good to know there****'****s still somebody who reads this.****Also,****BIG THANKS TO VINVINONG86 WHO HELPED ME.****I dont know what ****I**** am going to do with my grammars without your help.**

**Review!**

**=D**


	3. Messed up

**Disclaimer:TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE.**

BPOV

After I finished with my walking, I returned to my flat. I saw Angela and Jessica stood infront of my door.

"Hey,bella! Whats with the gloomy face," Angela asked, concerned.

"I found a perfect dress but i cant afford it," I simply answered.

Jessica's face turned shock.

"Since when did you care about a piece of clothing," Jessica shrieked.

"I dont know," I shrugged.

"Fine, just open the door," Jessica said. I opened it and came in.

"Gracious! Look at the time! Its like 5:15 pm," Jessica shouted.

Really? I tought it was still 4.

"Okay guys! We have to be quick! Angela! Go back to your apartment, take a bath and get dress! Then go back to Bella's aparment! I'll do the same thing and BELLA! YOU DO THAT TOO! COME ON,GIRLS," Jessica screamed.

She pushed Angela out and slam my door shut. I went to my bathroom and took a shower.

After taking a nice hot shower, I wrapped my body with a bathrobe. After that, I opened my wardrobe. What should I wear? I placed all of my formal dresses on my bed. Aparrently, I only have 3. God, my life is so pathetic!

An evening gown? Wow! I like it! But when i try it on, it was too small. Damn!

Black t-shirt dress? Thats good. But when i tried it on... TOO ??? I only gain 2 kilograms!!!

MINI creme tube dress? TOO SHORT! Man, why do I have to be so pathetic??? I ONLY GOT THREE DRESSES!

"Bellaaaa!!! Are you done yet???" I heard Jessica's voice behind my door.

"Not yet," I said as I opened my door.

Jessica wore a hot pink halter-neck dress and Angela wore a V-neck blue dress.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING???? BELLA!!! ITS LIKE," she glance at her watch,"5:47!pm!" Whoa! Time passes by so quickly.

"Don't you have anything to wear," She asked while walking fastly to my bedroom.

"I never seen her so...panic," Angela said and she followed Jessica.

"Me too," I agreed.

Jessica came out with the tube dress. "Wear it," she demanded.

"But its too short..." I complained.

Ooops. Wrong move.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" She screamed looking scary as ever.

"Dont worry, Bella. It's not that short. Its only 2cm above your knee," Angela said with a reassuring smile.

"BELLA! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU," Jessica said as she kneeled down in front of me. It's kinda funny looking at her like that. Kneeling right infront of me begging to wear that dress. I couldn't help but throw a giggle. Angela also giggled.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" She whined. Ugh! fine!

I grabbed the dress from her hand and put in on. Well, Angie is right. It's not THAT short.

I came out of my room.

"Great! Now lets go," Jessica said as she pulled us.

"What about Bella's hair." Angela asked, pointing at my dry hair.

"I brought a hairbrush! Lets go!!!" She said. I grabbed my purse and locked my took a cab and rushed to the Plaza Hotel.

EPOV

I was in Jasper's and Alice's limo. They were both sitting infront of me and Lauren beside me.

"There will be photographers and reporters, right," Alice asked Jasper.

"Yes, course," Jasper said, smiling.

They liked attention?

Well, as for me, I don't. I don't like it at all.

"Are we there yet,James," Lauren asked Alice's driver,James.

"Almost there, Mrs. Crowley," he said back to Lauren.

I Just sat there and waited and waited.

Whats with New York?! Why is it so crowded??? I asked myself angrily. Be patient,Edward! 'Patience is Graceful.' My mom, Esme, always said that to me if I became impatient. I wonder how mom and dad are doing? Haven't seen them a while. And Emmet too. Bella used to describe Emmet as a Big teddy bear.

STOP THINKING ABOUT HER, EDWARD! It's so annoying how Bella just slipped into my mind like that. Why do I kept thinking about her, anyway? I'm totally over her,right? Of course I'm over her! It's been seven years!

*flasback*

"Bella,what do you think of Emmett," I asked my girlfriend, who is sitting at my lap.

"Emmett," she asked.

" do you think about him?"

"Well, I think he's a funny pearson, protective of his family, goofy and very nice to hang out with. Just like a teddy bear," she cheerfully answered.

"Teddy bear," I said while holding my laughter.

"Yes! A living, breathing, and ENORMOUS teddy bear!"she said as she turned to face me. I laughed so hard at her answer.

--End of Flashback—

"Edward, why are you smiling," Alice asked, interrupting my toughts.

"Nothing. I just remembered something funny," I said and received a nod from Alice.

"Okay then."

"C'mon guys! We're here," Jasper said.

I looked out the window to see so many photographers. Oh great! Nice!

When we got out and walked down at the red carpet, I heard people screaming 'EDWARD CULLEN! EDWARD CULLEN!' Over and over must be desperate.

"EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Somebody screamed so loud. I ignored her and kept walking while throwing a friendly smile. I smiled at a woman who screamed my name so loud. When I smiled at her, she fainted.

Whoa! What did i do?

I heard Lauren trying to hold her laughter after seeing the incident.

After we got in the room, Lauren and I talked while Jasper and Alice wondered off.

"See, Edward! Just a smile and you could make a woman faint," Lauren said.

"Whatever Lauren," I said, not caring.

Seriously, what's the big idea with my smile?

"Come on, Edward! Ever since you broke up with Bella at Highschool, you never dated anybody," she exclaimed. That was very true.

"Well, I enjoyed my life without a girlfriend. And there is no woman who caught my eyes yet," I said.

"Liar! Wait a minute... You still love Bella, don't you?!" She shrieked.

WHAT THE HELL?!!! I'M OVER HER!!! I think.

"Lauren! It has been seven years! I never saw her again since the prom thing! I'm over her," I, in my defense, said.

"Liar! Then why haven't you dated anyone since you and Bella broke up," she curiously asked.

"Like i said, there is no woman that caught my eyes, " I said. She just rolled her eyes.

"No body caught your eye! You're too perfect Mr. Cullen," she said as she sipped her glass of wine.

I remembered that Lauren had a crush on me for two whole years in high scool. I politely rejected her and then Tyler came at the right time.

I just smiled and took a sip at my martini.

BPOV

"Okay, Angie, Bella. I have to do my work first then we could go have fun. You guys just go on without me and I will catch up with you guys later," Jess said and disappeared between the crowds.

I glanced at the room.

Here I am, a no no rich girl, standing at the grand ballrom of Plaza Hotel with rich people around me.

"Wow, Bella. I never tought that i was going to attend a party like this, especially at Plaza Hotel. Must be a miracle," Angela said, amazed.

"Same goes for me, Ang. Same goes for me," I replied.

People just walked around the room just like rich people.

"Oh god, Bella! I have to go to the restroom," Angela said quickly. Then jessica came.

"What's wrong with you," Jessica asked Angela.

"Gotta go! I really need to use the restroom! Do you know where the restroom is, Jess," Angela asked panickly.

"Sure, I'll take you there," Jessica replied and she, with Angela, walked towards the restroom, leaving me alone.

Now, what am I going to do?

I wonder if Edward is here... WHAT AM I THINKING??? See, this is why I'm so frustrated! He always slipped to my mind! If he's here, what am i going to do, anyway? Ooh... sure,im going to walk to him and say, 'Hi edward! How are you? I'm Bella, your ex-girlfriend who cheated on you in back in high chool,remember?' Uh-huh. Like thats going to happen.

What took Angela and Jessica so long??? They have been gone for 30 minutes! Is the restroom THAT far? I walked until I saw a bronze-haired man with green eyes.

Yes,it's the one and only Edward Cullen.

Why is he here? Stupid, Bella! Of course he's here! It's a worldclass buisness party after all! Or meeting, whatever! I can't seem to tear my eyes off of him. He is so... handsome. Wait, that doesn't justify him. He is so gorgeous! Just look at him!

How could I, Bella Swan, date him back in high school? It's a miracle I tell you. M-I-R-A-C-L-E.

I kept staring at him untill his gaze caught mine. We were locked up at each other's gaze.

Woops.

Way to go Bella. You have blown your cover away.

EPOV

Unfortunately, I couldn't go home because I have to go with Alice and Jasper. Darn!

I don't know why, but I have a feeling that somebody is staring at me.

Since when you became a paranoid,edward?!

Then my eyes were locked with a pair of brown eyes that looks so familiar. I stared at the woman up and down and she did the same thing.

Then my mind snapped.

Isabella Marie Swan is here.

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN IS HERE!

She broke our gaze and turned. She bumped to a waitress carrying a tray of food in it. Of course the waitress fell, making the food flying all over the place.

I looked up and there was a chiken that flew on top of me. It landed on someone.

Haha,its like repeating high school again! Food fight! Except theres no Emmet and lunch ladies go topsy-turvy.

But it doesn't end there. Everybody ran and somebody tripped another waiter who is carrying drinks. Of course the drinks spilled.

This party is messed up. I heard people screaming in other languages. I can't believe it! This party became a disaster all because the klutziness of Isabella swan.

I turned my gaze to Bella, who was standing there looking so panic. A minute later people stared at Bella with diffrent expressions. Angry, disgust, furious, etc.

I saw Bella blushed furiously and ran to the door. I decided to ran after her. I saw her running and then she tripped in the air. Literally! I wanted to laugh. It seems she have not change at all. The same old Bella who is clumsy.

I walked to her and grabbed her arm to help her get up.

She turned around to face me.

"Hi, Bella. Long time no see," I said.

She just stared at me with wide-eyes, shocked.

**AN:Hahaha...well,thats it.I wont be updating probably two weeks or so because final exams ! Anyway,THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO VINVINONG86 WHO HELPED ME AND ITS HER SPECIAL DAY.****This sto****r****y would suck without her help.****Review!**

**=D**

**_________**

**Hey, this is vinvinong86 and I'm also sorry for some wrong grammars. Also, thank you for giving this story a chance. I don't even know what's going to happen next! It's so unfair. Haha.**


	4. Reunite

**Disclaimer: Every part of twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

This is so embarrassing. I ruined the damn party! And the photographers were everywhere! Oh my god! What will I do if I appear in tomorrow's newspaper in the front page saying 'LANDSCAPER, ISABELLA SWAN, RUINED THE INTERNATIONAL BUISNESS MEETING BECAUSE OF HER CLUMSINESS'. People will kill me!

Everybody in the room was staring at me. I blushed and ran out of the room. I'm so stupid!

I ran and ran until I tripped. Damn! I should walk, not run! I looked at my knee and I was bleeding. DAMN IT!!!!! It hurts so badly. I was about to stand up on my own with my knee, bleeding, but someone grabbed my arm and help me.

"Hi, Bella. Long time no see."

I recognized that voice. I turned around and saw no other than Edward Cullen standing right there in front of me. His arm was still linked on to mine. My heartbeat quickened. Say something Bella! But I can't. I can't say anything. I'm too shocked by his appearance. I can't just talk to him like there was nothing going on between us the last time we saw each other.

"H-hi, Edward." That's all I could say. Well, more like shuttered.

He threw me a dazzling crooked smile that I used to love so much. Used to? I still love it. WHAT?! DID I JUST SAY THAT ON MY MIND??? He kept looking at me and never took his eyes off of mine until his gaze moved to my knee.

"Your knee is bleeding. Let me help you," he said while pulling my arm around his neck and his other arm on my waist. My heart beat was so fast like it's going to jumped out from my chest.

I could smell him. The same old, nice smell. Yikes! I could faint by now, just by smelling at him.

As we walked to the front desk to see the receptionist, he asked me what my job is.

"So, what are you doing right now," he asked.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You job. What do you do in your work?"

"Oh. I'm just a landscaper," I answered shortly. Well, what are you waiting for, Edward? Laugh at me Edward! The girl who dumped you now is only a stupid landscaper! But instead of laughing he just said,

"Well, that's interesting. You must be good at it."

"No, not really." If I'm good, I could be rich as you right now. I hope he didn't pursue the subject further. I just don't feel like talking about my job.

Good, he didn't ask me any questions anymore.

Edward asked him (the receptionist) if he had iodine or not.

We were sitting at the waiting room in the hotel. My leg was at Edward's lap. My heart was beating so fast! Damn, Jessica! I hope he couldn't see my underwear, this dress is so short!

Why is he so caring anyway? I hurt him back then… He should be mean to me now!

The receptionist brought a wet cloth, iodine, and a bandage. Edward threw his dazzling smile at me and said,

"It's going to hurt a bit. Just relax." Then he rubbed the wet cloth against my knee. I let out a small moan and bit my lip. That hurts! He grabbed the iodine and poured it to my bleeding knee. He covered my knee in bandage. He then looked up.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, not at all," I said. He put my leg down slowly and said thanks to the receptionist.

"Are you going to stay here or get back," he asked. Neither. I want to sit here with you, only the two of us. What. The. Hell?!

"I think I'm just going to stay here," I answered. Please stay. Please stay. Please stay.

"Well, okay then. I probably have to go back," he said while standing up. No, no, no!!! Stay!

"Okay but before you go, I want to say something to you," I manage to blurt out. Huh?! What's wrong with me???????? He sat back down.

"Okay… What is it?" He eyed me curiously. I don't know what to say. Maybe god gave me a chance to apologize to him. Yes! That's it! That's why I met him today! THANK YOU GOD! Here it goes…

"Uh…I want to…uh…" I stuttered. Don't stare at me like that! His eyes were locked into mine. He's making me nervous!!!

"I… uh… Hello!" I managed to say. HELLO?! I SAID HELLO?! My life is complete. I'm the dumbest person in the world. He looked so confused. Sorry, Edward. I'm just dumb sometimes and it's because of you. You're dazzling me and it makes me dumb!

"Hello, again Bella. Is that all," he asked. I looked down. I'm just wasting his time. I'm sure I'm the most pathetic woman he'd ever met in his life. I'm sure I look stupid right now. I took a deep breath.

"No. I wanted to say I'm sorry," I said, not wanting to look up. Is he angry? Sad? Furious?

"Sorry for what," he said, confused.

"Sorry for…" How am I going to say this? "Look, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I never meant it to happen. I'm so sorry," I said, still not looking up.

"Don't worry, I'm over it," he said. I don't know why but I feel like my heart has been crushed into a million pieces. I looked up and saw him smiled. I felt the pain again. Why is this happening to me?

"Oh… Okay… So, no hard feelings?" I managed to speak out. He smiled again.

"Nope! Not at all," he answered cheerfully. I feel my heart ache again. Why? I should be relieved that he doesn't hate me.

"Ok, that's all I need to say," I said faking a smile. He smiled back.

"Have a nice night, Bella. I hope we meet again," he said as he waved.

After he has left maybe ten minutes or so, I saw Angela and Jessica run towards me with angry and worried expressions.

"Where were you?! We've been so worried, you know!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bella… We were trying to find you at the party but you were not there," Angela said.

"Sorry," I said.

"Well, okay… but don't do that again," Jessica said.

"Anyway Bella, what happen to your knee," Angela asked as she looked at my injured my knee.

"And did you hear that somebody crashed the party," Jessica asked.

I told them everything. Including Edward Cullen except for the heart ache I felt earlier and for the part that he was the one who cured my knee. I have a feeling not to tell them.

"Wow, Bella… After seven years of absence, now you saw your ex-boyfriend again and you crashed a high-classed party." Angela was the first one to react.

"So, you're over him and he's over you, right," Jessica asked. Yes, he's over me but I think I'm not over him. WHAT?! OF COURSE I'M OVER HIM!

"Yes. That's right, I'm over him and he's over me. And about that party, I ran away before the paparazzi caught me," I said. Jessica and Angela just laughed at me.

"So, are we going home now?" Asked Angela.

"Yeah… My work is done, anyway… I was just interviewing snobbish rich people. Let's go home," Jessica said and she helped me walk.

What a wonderful yet painful day… Could I meet Edward Cullen again? Probably not. Today I felt a miracle again.

EPOV

Wow, this is the first time I talked to Bella in seven years. And she apologized to me about the prom incident. Why should she apologize anyway? It was seven years ago. It's time to move on from the past. I'm surprised she remembered about that prom night and what she did to me.

I walked to the Ballroom and saw the waiters and waitresses cleaning up the mess that Bella caused. I couldn't help but smile remembering that. Then Alice appeared in front of me.

"Edward! Where have you been," she asked curiously.

"I was just outside, walking and thinking about things." I said.

"Well, whatever! Let's just go home! I'm not in the mood for partying anymore! Look at my Versace gown! THERE'S CHIKEN SAUCE ON IT," she spat angrily.

"Okay, Alice," I said and she linked her arm to mind and pulled Jasper and Lauren to the limousine.

In the car Alice was cursing and swearing about the person who ruined the party and her dress. I'm glad I didn't mention Bella. She'd be furious. Back in high school, Bella and Alice were best friends until she cheated on me of course! Alice was hurt too. She never contacted and talked to Bella again after that.

I waved to Alice and Jasper then went to my home-sweet-home. Arno greeted me with loud barks and he licked my face. As always.

I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and went to bed with Arno by my side. I love this dog. I'm glad Esme (my mom) bought it for me from the pound.

As I went to sleep I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She looked even more beautiful and mature of course. Now she worked as a landscaper, huh? Isn't that the person who organized gardens? That's very interesting… A landscaper in Manhattan, New York.

In the end, I was asleep with Bella on my mind and Arno by my side.

**AN: That's it. I'm out of ideas…and I just finished national exams. I apologize if this chapter is short and boring. I'm really out of ideas. If there are any ideas for chapter 5 just /review. Thank you Vinvinong86 for editing this. All the credits go to her, without her all the grammars are messed up and this story turns out to be a piece of crap.**

**Thanks for all the alerts and people who bothered to review. Even the reviewers aren't that much like who add this to the alerts I still appreciate it. Even the review contains one word I still appreciate it.**

**So…Review!**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Vinvinong86: hey… the reason why this chapter took so long is because of me. I went to Japan for one week and the author of this story sent me this last week. And I'm sorry if some grammars are wrong. Please review.**


	5. Alice

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Im working but i can't focus to my work. My mind kept thinking about her, mainly because when I told her I'm over it, her face fell. Why? I kept questioning myself. I mean, she should be relieved! Usually, normal people was glad and happy but... she looked sad... What am i thinking? Bella is diffrent from other people. She's one of a kind. She's special. What's with my mind?! I can't seem to think anything but Bella. Everything revolves around Bella.

Suddenly my phone rang. I look at the screen and Alice's name was on it. What's with her with calling me at work?!

"Yes, Alice?" I said with an irritated voice.

"Am I disturbing you?" She asked with her pouty tone.

"Yes, you are. Just tell me what you want so I can go back to work," I said to her. She scowled and said,

"Uh-huh. Listen, can i organize yor garden?" She asked. Huh?

"Why? My garden is fine." I asked, confused. Alice doesnt care about gardens. She only cares about fashion.

"Because I want to!" she yelled. That's what you get when you have an annoying sister.

"Fine. But ORGANIZE it Alice. Not DECORATE it into a weird shapes!" I shout at words 'organize' and 'decorate'.

"Yes edward,I'll ORGANIZE DECORATE it,"she said back.

Awkward silence.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

"Oh and Edward? Pack your bags, okay?" she asked. What? Alice is just too confusing!

"Why?" I asked again in an irritated tone.

"Because you're going on a trip to Brazil! You know, Rio de janeiro?" she said again.

"Alice, you're making me dizzy," i whined.

"No, I'm not! WORK is making you dizzy! Just look at yourself! You're a workaholic!" she said.

"At least I'm not a shopaholic like you," I mumbled. Apparently she heard it.

"Edward. Look at yourself. You have to rest. Just four days, alright?" she pleaded.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked her. Confused,frustrated,and irritated.

"Because I care about you. You've been working a lot lately. You need a break. And i already bought a ticket for you," she said. I could hear the sincerity in her voice. I hate to admit it but Alice is right. Ever since I became the CEO to this company, I became a workaholic.

" will I-" Before I could finish, she cut me off.

"Tommorow morning. 7 am. I'll pick you up. Don't worry about the company, I already told them about your trip so you don't have to worry about anything," she said. Alice may be annoying but she is very caring.

"Okay, then. Thanks, Alice," I said. She said 'your welcome' and hung up.

After that phone call from Alice, Lauren and Jasper barge into my office.

"Alice called you about your trip, right?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"Once your in Rio, just have fun, okay? Don't think about work. Jasper and I will take care ALL of your work," said lauren cheerfully. Too cheerfully. Something was up.

"Okay." I said weirdly.

They smiled and got back to their work. I walked to the window watching Manhattan's view. You could see all the view from here. NY is so diffrent from LA. Then Bella slipped to my mind again. What the hell is happening to me? She's messing up with my mind!

**Alice's POV**

I just called Edward and covinced him to take a vacation. And guess what? It worked! Edward is such an idiot. He forgot that his birthday was 4 days away! I can't believe it! He's turning 25!

After the party when Edward got out from the car Jazzy, Lauren and I made a plan for his birthday. We're supposed to hang a sign "Happy 25th Birthday" but we don't want to use it. I mean, come on! It's too old-fashioned.

And then i'll invite his friends. Emmett is also coming from brooklyn to help me. I surfed the internet to find a landscaper agency, and found a couple of them. When I visited the agencies, NONE of them wants to do the job. Wonder why? Some of them said they were busy, and some of them said it was too easy for a landscaper so they recommend I should cut the grass myself.

HELLO? I can't even cut a grass! I never do gardening stuff. So right now I'm sitting at the bench where Bella and I met. After seven years, I met the person who broke my brother's heart. I was so angry so I shouted at her. I mean, Edward has done nothing wrong to her! She was blind! She's even so lucky to have him! Calm down, Alice. Just forget it.

So how can i get a landscaper to do it? I just need ONE landscaper for god sakes! JUST ONE! And I'm not giving up! I'm doing this for Edward. I ran to my porsche and turn it on. This plan has to work! Even it means i have to search all over New York!

I drove all along the way asking for landscaping agencies for two hours. The results? NONE. I decided to walk than drive because the fuel is almost empty and i forgot to bring my wallet. Its still working hours and I dont want to bug Jasper.

I saw a policeman patrolling. Maybe he knows a lanscaping agency? You never know untill you tried.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked. He turned around and gave me a warm smile.

"Anything i can help, miss?" he asked.

"Umm... Do you know any landscaping agency?" I asked a little bit unsure the guy knows one.He rubbed his chin.

"Oh yes! I know one! It's a small agency tough. It's not the big or a famous one," he said staring at me. I don't care if its a small agency or not. As long as if they want to work with me, its okay.

"No, its okay. I don't mind. Could you give me the address?" I asked. He nodded and gave me the address. I thank him. But before I went, he asked me something.

"Aren't you Alice Whitlock? The designer?" he asked curiously. Hahaha! I loved it when unknown people recognize me.

"Yes, yes i am," I said smiling.

"Good, god! It's my lucky day! My wife always want to wear one of your creations but we can't afford it. Can i have your autograph?" he asked, grinning sheepishly. I don't know what to say. People liked my creations but only rich women can wear it because of the price.

"Of course! Whats your wife's name?" I said after a moment slience. He smiled widely and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket.

"Her name is Mary. Mary Sanderson," he said and smiled again widely. I signed it and gave the paper and pen back.

"Thanks for your help, M! I'm really greatful!" I said

"Your welcome,!"he said while waving. I waved back at him.

I walked to the address M gave me. The agency named Victoria's landscaping. When i arrived, I was shock. It was a a house with VICTORIA'S LANDSCAPING sign at the gate. Yes, it was little bit small but it was a beatiful house. There was a small pond and diffrent kind of flowers everywhere at the front. You could see it clearly from outside. I could hear laughter from inside of the office. I hoped they accept my request.

**BPOV**

It was a sunny day at NY and it was a usual day at the office. Yes, our agency is a small place but the workers here was like family. Today we haven't got many clients so we decided to take a break and Garry, a landscaper just like me just told a funny joke which made us laugh like maniacs. Even M, our professional, kind, serious boss laugh until her stomach hurts.

In the middle of the laughter, I heard the front door opened. M came out to saw who was it, while we were just sitting there staring at each other. We then heard footsteps to M's office.

"Is it another client?" whispered Jenny, a landscaper just like me. I only shrugged. I wonder who could it be? 5 minutes later I heard M's voice.

"Bella! We need you here!" she called. I jumped out of my seat and walked fastly to the office. I came in and saw that she's sitting at her usual seat with ALICE infront of gaped at me.

"Bella? Bella swan?" she asked me wide-eyed. I nodded. ALICE CULLEN, EDWARD'S SISTER IS HERE. Victoria glanced at me and Alice.

"You two know each other?" Ms. Victoria asked curiously.

"Yes, Bella and I used to be friends," she said smiling half-heartedly.

"Well,thats good.I'll leave you two alone," said . She can't leave me here with her. For god's sake! She's the sister of somebody I hurt badly.

"Hi Bella, long time no see," she said. Weird, her tone is not cold or angry,its...friendly.

"Yes,it is a loooong time... heheheh," I said goofyly. She gave me a soft giggle.

Then the mighty akward silence came...

"So...why are you here, Alice?" I asked.

"I want to decorate my brother's garden," she answered.

"Oh. Okay," I replied. Edward?

I sat infornt of her and she told me what to do with the garden. She also said that it's for Edward's birthday which is on the 20th of June.

"I know its the weirdest and most stupid idea you've ever heard but will you please do this job? I'll pay you a thousand dollars! Please, Bella," she begged.

"Sure, Alice. I'll help you," I said smiling.

"GREAT! We shall start tommorow! Can you meet me at my boutique in Times Square?" she asked happily. Boutique? Times square?

"Uhh...which boutique?" I asked dumbly. She stared at me shocked.

"Umm...heres the address," she said giving me the card. I stared at the card she gave me. ALICE WHITLOCK, it said.

"You are Alice Whitlock? The designer?" I asked. She nodded.

"You're married?" I asked. She nodded happily.

"Wow, Alice. Congratulations!" I congratulated her.

"Thanks. I'll pick you up, ok?" She asked. I nodded and she went out.

**AN:71star:Sorry it took so long....**

**Mariepigen(anonymous):Glad you liked it!**

**A is for Angel:Thanks...**

**Nana Cullen:Thanks for the idea...im putting it in this chap.**

**Sorry for the long update,i was hybernating..and if you have an idea or for this story just say it(type it),ok? Now,tell me what you ? ****Read and find out. **

***thanks vinvinong 86 for her idea and for fixing it.**

**Review?**


	6. Mike newton and the dog

Chapter 6

**DEDICATED TO: **

**A is for Angel**

**Mariepigen(anonymous,hope you didn't freaked out)**

**All the readers who waited too long for this.**

**Disclaimer:Twilight is not mine. **

**WARNING: This is not my best work...so if you didn't like it,i apologized. ********seriously.**

BPOV

My nose is broken.

Now I'm in the hospital. It all started when I bought a burger on my way home from work. I sat on a bench and began to eating it. Suddenly, a dog approached me with an aggressive expression. Of course, I got up and ran. Being the klutz, I fell flat on my face. The dog took the burger out of my hands and left. I touched my nose and it hurts so I made my way to the hospital.

The nurse told me to wait in the waiting room. So yeah,I waited.

While I waited, I recalled what happened the past few days…

I met Edward Cullen, my first love, and my first boyfriend plus I get to talk to him. And then I met Alice, my used-to-be bestfriend. They became great people… And what about me? Dream On.

The wind blew, causing my hair cover my face.

Sigh.

I miss Forks. I miss Charlie so much. From Forks to Los Angeles, from Los Angeles to New York. My life is just boring. So plain, just like me.

"!" the nurse called. Finally!

I got up and walked to the check-up room.I saw a blond guy with a lab gown looking down writing something. He must be the doctor.

"Hello, miss Swan. My name is doctor-" he said looking up and stared at me shock. I stared back at him with the same expression.

"Newton?" I asked. What the hell is this? Highschool reunion???

"Bella Swan, right? From highschool?" he exclaimed happily. He jumped out of his seat and patted me at the back.

"Yeah, its me," I replied.

"Wow! It's been so long! Look at you!" he said and patted me, at my arm.

"Yeah, my nose is broken," I replied. It really hurts.

"Oh gosh, let's sit down and take a look at your broken nose," he said quickly. We sat down and he examined my nose.

"Well, you are right, Bella. Your nose is broken. I'm just going to clean your nose and put bandage on top of it, okay?" he asked and I nodded.

He asked me about highschool and how I was doing. I just said I was the truth is,im not.

"So…what do you do for a living?" he asked while his hands was on my nose putting an ointment or something.

"Landscaper," I said shortly. He arched an eyebrow.

"You mean a gardener?" he asked carefully. He thought he was going to hurt my feelings,eh?

"You could say that," I just nodded.

"All done! Your nose will recover in the next few days." he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mike. It's nice to see an old buddy," I said.

"No I have your number?" he asked. I gave him my card and walked staright home.I didn't have to pay because Mike said it was free.

It was 5pm in new York. The sun is almost gone. Finally I arrived at home. Haven't seen Jess and Angela today. They must be busy. I took a bath and cooked dinner for myself. After dinner, I sketched some designs for the job Alice gave me. After I finished sketching, out of nowhere he came into my mind. What's wrong with him?!

He dominates my mind. Time passed so fast,huh? I was a plain girl from forks and then I changed to an L.A. gal who doesn't care about anything. Now, I changed. I'm not happy. Sure, I love my job and Manhattan,but… something is missing and I don't know what it is. Should I find it?

I looked at the clock and it was 7pm. Too early for bed. I opened my closet and lifted a rug. Under it, there was a secret box I kept a long time ago. Nobody knew about this box except me. I opened it and found letters, photos, and more stuff that reminded me of highschool.

I picked up a photo of me and Alice hugging each other in the cafeteria. 'Best friends forever', it said behind the photo. It was clear the photo was taken before I cheated on Edward. I picked another photo and it was me, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya and Edward. Rosalie was also my bestfriend and Emmett's girlfriend who is Edward's brother. She dislike me at first, but then she found that I was hated me so much, but then she liked me… and then she hated me again. Of course its my fault.. sigh

_-Flashback-_

I sat on a empty bench where Edward and I used to sit every lunchbreak. The tears started falling before I knew it… I'm such an idiot! Then I heard footsteps, I looked to the direction and saw Tanya Denali, one of Edward's bestfriend approaching me with an angry and disappointed face. Quickly, I wiped the tears.

She stopped infront of me and said,

"You bitch!" Then she slapped me. I just sat there looking at her like a pathetic stray cat. I deserved it. And I know it.

"Edward told me to stay away from you but I just can't. I need to see your pathetic face and I'm going to remember it the rest of my life! Why did you do that to him?! He never did anything wrong!!! Why???" she shouted at my face waiting for my answer. I stayed quiet.

"I don't know…" I whispered looking at my feet. And mostly saying it to myself.

"YOU DON'T KNOW? I really want to punch you right now but you're just waisting my time?!" she spat at me. I stayed quiet not knowing what to say. She lifted my face and slapped me hard again then she left.

Now I'm alone sitting with my tears…

_--End of Flashback--_

I put the photo back and took another photo. It was me and Edward, hugging each other. I took another one and it was me and Edward again but this time, we were staring at each other with love. I remembered this photo. It was one of my favorites. I scanned all of the photos and all of it contains me and Edward smiling happily.

Don't know why but my tears is falling again. What was wrong with me? I thought I was over him? I placed the box and all of the stuff back to the closet under the rug and told myself that I would never open it again for the rest of my life. I wiped my tears away and suddenly the doorbell rang.

I peeked through the small hole and it was Jessica with a shirt and shorts. I opened the door and greeted her,

"Hi Jess,what's up?" I said.

"Hey, can I talk to you? And what happen to your nose?" she smiled. I let her in and told her everything about my nose and Mike Newton.

"You met mike?!" she said, shocked. I nodded.

"Oh,well… whatever. I don't care about Mike anyway," she said and then yawn.

"You're sleepy. You should get some sleep now. Goodnight, Jess," I said. Jessica said goodnight to me and then left.

Mike newton, the guy I met earlier is Jessica's longtime crush since highschool. When Jessica told him her feelings, of course Mike rejected her, leaving Jessica's heart broken. The amazing thing was that, after she told Mike in sophomore year, they never talked to each other.

I looked at the clock at and it read 9.30 pm. I need to sleep or I will be late for my meeting with Alice. I brushed my teeth and then went to sleep.

I dreamt about Edward Cullen again for the first time in 7 years.

**A/N:IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! And for the short one is like a filler chapter right??? Sorry if I disappointed the readers.**

**R.e.V.!**


	7. An old friend and Trust

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…**

**A/N: Really,I am sorry for the late been ****a month since i updated. **

Chapter 7

BPOV

I took a cab and went to Alice's boutique.

This was making me so nervous. She was a top designer, and my used-to-be best friend. We never contacted each other after _that _incident. Now, this will be the first time we would be talking in seven years. Great job!

When I got out of the cab, I saw Alice standing outside her boutique looking very nice. Who am I kidding? It's Alice we're talking about. She always looks amazing.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good morning, Bella!" she greeted me happily.

"Good morning, Alice," I greeted her back. There was an awkward silence for about five seconds until she talked again.

"You never did change," she said smiling. Huh?

"Look at your clothes, Bella," she pointed at my clothes.

"Well, I'm not really into fashion right now and I don't know anything about it," I said while staring at my feet. It felt so wier just standing next to alcie, who looked absolutely stunning. I mean, come on! You can't even compare me to Alice.

"I know you don't! That's why I said you never change!" she said happily. I just stayed quiet and didn't know what to say. I did not change? I thought I did change! More miserable, of course. I threw her a smile.

"Uhh… Are we going to work?" I asked with hesitation.

"Yes,of course! Lets go!" she said still smiling. I wonder why she was always smiling. Wait. She's ALICE, of course. Always the hyper one.

I followed her and saw a bright yellow car.

"Come on,Bella!" she said hopping to her car. I followed her.

During the car ride, Alice asked me some questions about my life, my job and lastly, my lovelife.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Bella?"asked her. Yeah right, no guys even wanted to talk to me. Or even get a second look at me. Karma.

"No, I don't have any boyfriend."

"Why?"she asked again. Because I cheated on your brother and I've been beating myself about it.

"Oh. You know, I'm busy with work and I don't have time for boys," I answered and she flashed me one of her brightest smiles.

The rest of the ride was silent. About ten minutes later, we stopped in front of a medium-sized house. I wonder who owns it.

We got off the car and Alice pressed the doorbell. Suddenly a man in his mid twenties or something ran out of the door and opened the gate for us.

"Hi, Jack!" greeted Alice to 'Jack'.

"Hi, Mrs. Whitlock, how are you?" said Jack towards Alice.

"I told you before, just call me Alice. And I'm perfectly fine," she said and looked at me,

"Jack, this is Bella, the landscaper. Bella, this is Jack, Arno's babysitter," said Alice introducing us. I shook Jack's hand. But who's Arno?

"Um… Who's Arno?" I asked Alice and Jack.

They just smiled and jack shouted,"ARNO! Come here!"

And then a dog came out from the house and ran to Alice. Oh… So that's Arno.

"This is Arno, Edward's dog," she said while she patted Arno's head. Oh. Wait, Edward? This is Edward's house? EDWARD CULLEN's house???

Arno then looked at me and he lifted his left paw. I guess he wants a hand shake hand? I shook his paw and he jumped. Well, I could never understand dogs.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get down to work," Alice said. I looked up and nodded. I followed Alice while she led the way.

Of course, Arno followed me. We went around the house and stopped in the backyard. The sight caught me off-guard!!

This was the worst backyard I ever seen. The grass was so dry that the color turned brown. This backyard totally has no life. I mean, where were the plants? There were only grass and one big, dead tree in the corner. It was big, I supposed but its awful.

"I know, it's awful," said Alice interrupting my thoughts. Yes, it is.

"Edward never cared about his backyard. All he does is work, sleep, and eat. He never plays with Arno anymore since he got his position as CEO. He became a workaholic. A couple years ago, Esme planted trees and flowers in this backyard. It was beautiful. But Edward never took care of it," she continued.

I can imagine but I can't say a thing to that. he has a better life than me, anyway. I know money can't buy happiness, but at least he's not like me. Financial crisis.

"He's not happy," I muttered to myself, but Alice heard it.

"Yes, that's definitely right. He's not happy. His life is lonely," she smiled sadly.

"Anyways, I wanted to make his birthday an unforgettable experience. I want him to be a happy and cheery Edward," she said.

"You want me to bring this backyard to life?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, I'll try my best," I said to her.

"Thank you, Bella. You don't know how much that mean to me. Also, I hope can we be friends again? The past is the past, and I really want to be your friend again," she said. I could tell that she was sincere.

"I would love to."

APOV

I just asked her to be my friend again, and she said she would love to. I was so happy because ever since I left her in high school, I couldn't find a best friend like her. She was one of a kind. She was incredible in her own way. She was the best of friends I ever had. Well, besides Rosalie. I also asked her to fix Edward's backyard, and she just said yes easily. But also, I wanted her to bring back Edward's life. I know he has been miserable. Actually, I don't know if I wanted Bella to bring back Edward's life. I trust Bella as my friend, but I don't know if I can trust her to fix Edward's life. She ruined his life once but can Edward let her in again?

"Alice!" I was distracted by my thoughts when Bella called out.

"Yes?"

"So all you want me to do is…" she asked.

"Yes, just do those things. And maybe you could plant flowers and trees," I answered. She nodded and kept writing my requests on her notebook.

Did Edward hate bella? I don't think so. But I know Rosalie and Tanya still hate her because she cheated on Edward. They like to talk about Bella every chance they can. And they said if they ever see her again they wanted to make her life miserable just like Bella did to Edward. What about Emmett? He was devastated but he was just like me. We forgave Bella a long time ago and hoping to find her so that we could be friends again. But I know Emmett can't because Emmett is Rosalie's fiancé.

I can't believe it was lunch time already. I asked her if she wanted lunch with me, but she rejected my offer politely. Bella said she has to work on my requests now or we won't make it in time until Edward comes home. I gave her keys to Edward's house so that she can work on it whenever she can. I also asked her for her number. I really wanted to be friends with Bella again.

I just hope this time, there will be no mistakes!

**A/N: **

**-Mariepigen (anonymous) : LOL,I understand. Did you freaked out too seeing your name here? :D**

**Tell me about your toughts about 'bring the backyard to life' thingy…I got that from my grandma when we visited my grandfather's backyard was awful. Anyway,I really wanted to say sorry over and over again for the late update…blame me and physics. Theres a test about physics and I really have to get a good mark on that because…physics is important? Heheheheheh….**

**-Review!-**


	8. Photo

Chapter 8

BPOV

I'm standing in front of Edward's backyard looking at the man who is working in the garden. I dug a hole in the ground and planted a seed in the corner. It's a tree and I hope it grows. I'm quite tired right now,because we have been working for the last 4 hours. Plus, I'm sweaty and probably smell like crap. But I don't care if I smell or not because it's a part of my job.

After planting the seed, I went inside. I took my shoes off before entering Edward's living room that way don't get his floor dirty.

His house is beautiful. There's a glass wall so you could see the backyard clearly. He might enjoy looking out that window more once were done with the yard, I thought. I sat on the couch and looked at it more closely. It must be very expensive. The house is so clean and neat. I walked around and I saw a black grand piano. I sighed; It brought back memories.

_--Flashback—_

"What is it Alice? You know I hate surprises!"I said impatiently. I was blindfolded and Alice and Rosalie were dragging me off somewhere.

"I know you hate surprises, but your going to like this one!" Alice and Rosalie answered at the same time. I remained silent and Alice kept pulling my arm and Rose is behind me pushing on my back gently.

I heard a door being pushed open and Alice pulled the blindfold off. Then she ran to the door leaving me alone in a dark room.

"Hello?" I practically shouted. It's midnight and they suddenly woke me up!

All of the sudden the lights were on and I saw my boyfriend wearing a tuxedo and smiling, sitting in front of the black piano. Why is he wearing a tux?

"Edward?" I asked when I saw him. He only flashed me a crooked smile and turned towards the piano. He started playing a piece, I don't know what it is, but it was beautiful. Then he started singing happy birthday to me while I just stared at him dumbly. He has a great voice.

After the song ended, he got up from the piano and walked towards me. He gave me a hug and all I could do is hug back while I buried my face in his chest.

"Happy Birthday Bella." He said still hugging me. He kissed my hair and let go of me.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your sleep" he continued with a grin.

"Well,you did."

"Sorry. I didn't know what to give for your birthday so..." He looked disappointed. Great, now I feel guilty.

"No, Edward," I said struggling with my words, " I didn't mean I don't like it," I said looking in his eyes.

"So, you liked it?!" He asked with excitement.

"I love it" I said with a big smile. After six months of dating, I still wonder why he picked me. He's just perfect while I'm just not good enough for him. But I'm so happy he did this for me.

"I'm happy to hear that, but let's go before the school patrol finds us" He said. He gave me a quick peck on the lips then yanked on my arm softy, turned off the lights and then we ran towards the door and then back to our dorms. I gave him soft kiss goodnight and went back to bed with a smile on my face.

_--End of flashback—_

Before I tore my gaze from the piano, I saw a photo frame with a picture of a bunch of people in it. I reached to it and scanned the photo. It was a picture of Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Tanya and the rest of his gang. There's no me in it. I realized this picture was taken after prom,when it's time to pack your things up from the dorms and the last day I've seen him. I noticed the box in front of their feet.

I felt a tug on my heart and I wanted to cry again. I wanted to hold him and tell him I was sorry. Even if I did that, whats the point? I told myself to not think about Edward Cullen again. But how? I'm in his HOUSE. At the party I said sorry to him but it wasn't enough. It was a very stupid reunion. Was it even a reunion?

He took care of me and then left. Without exchanging phone numbers or addresses or anything! It was just like saying 'Hi' to someone you knew and then bid each other goodbyes in the next five minutes. I put the photo frame back to it's former place.

I wandered around and saw a bookshelf. I know he loves to read.

I picked out a book and read the title,and it says BUSINESS FOR DUMMIES. I laughed silently. He is the director of a big company and he is still reading business for dummies. I picked out another book and its says DOGS FOR DUMMIES. Whats with him and dummies?

I looked at the bookshelf again and found an amount of classics and history of war, and etc. Also I found some books about great people's biography.I smiled at this.

I went up to the second floor and watched the men from the balcony working in the backyard. I watch as they forming the words, HAPPY BIRTHDAY. On the bottom I saw a worker starting the E. Thats good, if they finished 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD' then we could start planting the 'decorations'.

I turned and saw a big black door. I guess it was Edward's bedroom. I wonder whats behind that door.

'BELLA!' I mentally screamed. IT'S NOT YOUR BUISINESS!

I glanced at the clock and saw it was 3pm. Time always flew by when I was with Edward or thinking about him. It's already 4 hours since I've entered his house.

I ran to the men who were still working. I gathered them all up and said that it was time to go home and they bid each other goodbye and went out. I guess it's time for me to go home too. When I reached the gate I forgot that I left my bag inside of Edward's house. I quickly ran inside and took my purse and then walked toward the gate again founding Jack with Arno. They just came back from their walk.

"Going home, Miss Bella?" he greeted me.

"Jack, it's Bella. And yes I'm going home. How's Arno today?" I asked patting Arno. His tail wiggled.

"He's happy as usual, but he's still sad because Edward is not here," he said glancing at Arno.

"Edward is very busy, huh?" I asked.

Jack nodded. "He's a workaholic." he said quietly.

"Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow Jack. Bye Arno," I said.

Jack waved his hand while Arno whimpered. I shot Jack a questioning look.

"He wants you to stay. I've never seen him this happy since Edward introduced me to Arno," said smiling.

"Tell Arno I'll come back tomorrow," and with that I start walking home.

Happy, cheery Edward became a workaholic Edward. I wondered what made him like that? Whatever,its not my business anyway. But I hope he doesn't get too caught up with work. Everybody deserves a rest sometimes.

I just hope Edward pay a little attention to his dog too. I know I would. Arno is just likable. Plus, Arno loves Edward.

IT'S NOT MY BUSINESS! Mind your own life, Bella. You have no right to criticize Edward.

I have a miserable life but I criticize other people's life. Stupid Bella. Look at yourself before criticizing other people,okay?

On the way, I bought a hot dog and sat in the park. It was 6 pm. The sun is almost gone. I just sat there in the park eating my hot dog. I hope there's no more dogs attacking me.

How is Edward? Is he the same? Well, probably not. Hes a workaholic. Does he still hates me? I can never forget his face when he saw me with Jacob. I saw pain, anger, hurt and betrayal in his face.

I have to stay away from him.

A/N: im sorry for not posting it sooner! By the way,New Moon was AMAZING! thanks for Quidditch Player-Seeker! She's my beta now.


End file.
